When you have nowhere else to go
by IbyDaby
Summary: Hermione starts her relationship with Fleur over. Sparks fly and they have to overcome untrusting friends, and the obstacles of everyday life
1. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger was never what you would call beatiful. She was what you would call a book-worm. If you saw her you most likely would see the front of a very large book about something no one cared about anymore, probably The revised edition of Hogwarts; a History.

But even though she had bushy hair, a brain the size of jupiter, and what Lavender called "the most horrible fashion sense in the world", No one expected what they saw when she returned to Hogwarts after the war for her Final year. What they saw was not the Hermione they all knew and loved. They saw was an 18 year old woman with long wavy brown hair, a beatiful face and she way very curvy.

The only person to actually reconize her was her best friend Ginny Weasley. When she arrived at the platform of 9 3/4 She squealed loudly and ran up to her friend in enveloped her in a warm hug spinning her around. They were talking animatedly when the whistle blew and they ran onto the train to find a compartment to themselves. Little did Hermione know she was starting her most interesting term at Hogwarts yet. 


	2. Train ride

Once inside the train Hermione and Ginny surprisingly found a compartment and was able to keep it to just the two of them. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years so catching up was mandatory.

"so Hermione what have you been up to? We all know that you held an important job in the war but No one ever saw you!"

"Gin that is sooo not true! Crookshanks saw me plenty!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "seriously 'Mione I've missed you I'll tell you what has happened with me and you tell me about you"

Just then the lunch trolley rolled by and Hermione stood to buy snacks for the first part of the ride. " 'Kay I'll tell you. Right after the wedding I was told by Harry to go into hiding. I was the brains of almost the entire war. Harry never let me fight. I have been hiding in a cabin in the moutains. Quite close to where hagrid was when the war began. A few weeks ago Harry came round to say I could leave. I've been rooming with my friend Caley in london and I got the letter saying Hogwarts was opening up again so I could finish off my schooling. Is that enough information for you Gin?"

Ginny just stared at her. Too much info for her to retain at once. " Do you mind if I ask a few questions"  
Hermione shook her head no. "What exactly did you DO for the war? Why didn't Harry let you fight? Your an amazing witch! And Why near the Giants? They could have hurt you! who is caley? and last" she said this part with a cheeky smile " hows your love life?"

Hermione hit her playfully on the arm. "For the war I was researching where the horcruxes could be and I trained the Giants in battle thats why I was so close to them and I invented new spells. Every new spell you learned I made up. Harry didn't let me fight because he needed me to be there because he had no idea what to do. Caley is my very good friend whom I dated after Krum and she helped me realize I was a Lesbian as for my love life there is no one important at the moment and its not your business.

Ginny looked at her dumfounded. She was never told that Hermione was into girls. " uh Mione? Why did you never tell me you liked girls? I'm your best friend besides Caley possibly. You should have told me! Hermione looked taken aback. She was actually going to tell her later in her dorm." I'm so sorry, I was gonna tell you later after the feast. If it makes you feel better you and Caley are the only people who know". Ginny's mood lightened slightly at this news. "It's okay Hermione. I tend to over react." Hermione smiled and Hugged Ginny once again. " now Gin tell me about you" Ginny smiled

" Well I was stationed at headquarters. I forced Harry to let me fight. I was captain of the top group. I was there when Harry defeated Voldemort. Right afterwards he asked me back out and I accepted. Since then I've been back home with Ron. Oh and just for interest Hermione. Bill and Fleur had a fight and are seperated. Mum is estatic she is hoping Tonks will take a liking to Bill.

They laughed knowing that the young auror will forever have eyes for Lupin only. For awhile they were completely interrupted having the time of their lives. Talking about the new term awaiting them and a whole bunch of different subjects. Later their interesting One-sided conversation about which girl Hermione thought was the hottest they were interrupted by the one and only Draco Malfoy, who had joined their side in the war after his father had been killed by Voldemort. "Hey Draco!" Hermione said standing to give him a hug. Ginny laughed at his face he was surprised Hermione was even nice to him.

" Hello Hermione. I just wanted to pass a message from Harry. He says you two best be getting into your robes I expect we will be arriving soon. and Ron says that was payback for first year" Hermione laughed at the memory " tell them I said okay" she patted them on the back and the two girls started getting dressed. Hermione decided it would be funny to mess with ginny while she was standing in her undergarments so she grabbed ginny's hips and pulled her towards her she laughed at Ginny's scream.

She earned herself a whip round the head with a skirt. After dressing in their robes they got visits from all their friends. Ron and Harry had decided to come and sit with them and they all got visits from Neville, Luna, Ernie, Hannah, Lavender, Pavarti, Cho (whom Ginny gave a dirty look), and to everyones surprise Bill. He stopped shortly to say hello and then he apparated away.

Around then the train came to a stop and the made their way to the feast. After the feast Hermione made her way to the head girl dorm and layed down on the enormous bed. She was about to drift off to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door. Puzzled she walked cross the room to open the door. What or who she saw surpised her. "Fleur?" 


	3. Fleur's arrival

A/N Hey, I suck at accents so in this fleur will not have one because I'm completely horrible at it.

"Fleur? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She could'nt remember a time when she had been more confused. " I had nowhere else to go Hermione. May I come in?" Hermione nodded and let the older girl pass through. " I see they made you head girl. Congratulations."

"thank you fleur. I really hope I don't sound rude but why here? We aren't exactly the best of friends" Fleur laughed " and what about that sentence do you think is funny?" hermione asked a little annoyed. " I am sorry Hermione but listening to the relationship we share sugar-coated was too much. I am not stupid I know we dislike each other." Hermione blushed. She didn't exactly keep her feelings about fleur a secret but she never intended for the other witch to know about it.

"Hermione I know we haven't been friendly in the past but I have no one else to tell this and will help me through it." Hermione was still completely confused. but she couldn't turn her away.

" I'll help fleur. I am actually willing to start over with you. I never really gave you an actual chance. You can tell me all about it after you have a nice long bath. It always makes me feel a little better" Fleur nodded and headed over toward the shower. For the first time since Fleur had arrived Hermione allowed herself to check her out as she walked towards the bath.

After the door had been shut Hermione collapsed on the bed. This was going to be hard. Yes she always thought the girl was extremely annoying but she always had been extremley attracted to her.

A short while later Fleur emerged from the bath dressed in a bath robe. " Thank you very much Hermione. I hope it is okay that I stay here for tonight tomorrow I will see Proffesor Dumbledore. Maybe he will let me stay in the castle" Hermione nodded "

" Fleur, I know there is a reason you are here please tell me." Fleur sighed. " You may or may not know about my seperation with Bill. Well tonight he arrives and he has me sign something and by tomorrow morning we will no longer be married." Fleur wiped her eyes. Hermione was shocked. She knew that they had a serperation but she never knew it was going to end in divorce. She stood and walked over to fleur to wrap her in a hug

They spent the next hour with Hermione holding Fleur while she cried. It didn't long after that for them to fall asleep both had the same thought on their minds

'This feels right'

A/N I have 2 good reasons why you should leave a review

1. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!  
2. That warm and fuzzy feeling gets me to update quicker. 


	4. Morning, Meeting, Annoucement

A/N Sorry. This chapter took longer to post then usual. Another bit of bad news. I can't update again until August 5 at best.

Hermione woke the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see Fleur sleeping peacefully. It took her a moment to remember the nights events Fleur arrived, Fleur was getting a divorce and then she herself held Fleur until she fell asleep. Hermione smiled. Fleur looked so peaceful as she slept. Hermione noticed that Fleur was starting to wake up so she went to go take a shower.

Hermione did not take long but when she emerged from the shower Fleur was already gone the bed was made and there was a small note on her pillow. She read:

Hermione,  
I can't thank you enough for last night. You were the only willing to take me in. I consider you my friend and I hope you can say the same. Hope to see you more often

-Fleur P.S. You were wonderful last night ;)

Hermione's heart jumped at the last part. She had noticed when Fleur had touched her it felt electric. She knew what was happening but she refused to accept it. There was no way she would let it happen. She glanced towards the clock and realized if she didn't hurry she would be late. She stowed the note in her bedside drawer and proceeded to get dressed for her fist day back.

Fleur was walking down the corridor towards where she knew Dumbledores office was. She was thinking about the note she left Hermione and was mentally scolding herself. 'If you keep it up she'll think you like her or something.' Fleur certainly didn't want her new friend to think that. 'Yeah considering it's true' Fleur had some hiddded feelings for the younger girl since her 7th year. It was Hermione who made her realize she was bisexual. Yet even though she knew that she had never had a girlfriend. She was always with Bill. Fleur couldn't help but think 'What a waste' Fleur was awaken from her musings as she arrived at the headmasters door. She then realized she didn't have the password.

Luckily for her Proffesor Mcgonagall was passing by. "Excuse me, I was hoping to speak to the headmaster. Do you have the password?" Mcgonagall looked at her a nodded. She turned to the gargoyle and said "Lemon drop." The gargoyle jumped aside for the staircase. Fleur said her thanks and made her way up the steps.

At the top Fleur knocked on the door. She waited a moment until she heard the familiar voice say "come in" She entered and as always there was Dumbledore behind his desk with a smile on his face. " Ah and what may I do for you Mrs. Weasley?" Tears came to Fleur's eyes but she pushed them back. " I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed in the castle. I have no where to go." Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. We have no head boy so you may stay in that room. Now I was wondering If I could ask a favor of you?" Fleur nodded.

Hermione's classes seemed to drag on forever. She knew why she was so anxious for the day for the day to be over. She wanted to find out if Fleur was able to stay. Her mind couldn't help but to hope she would be.

After all classes were out Hermione decided to seek out Ginny. She wanted to tell her about Fleur. 'It might make her uncomfortable but she's all I've got' Hermione told herself. She looked for Ginny in all the places she could think of her to be : Quidditch Pitch, Transfiguration classroom, Potions classroom she then remembered it was dinnertime. Most everyone would be in the Great Hall. Hermione ran top-speed towards the Hall. She made it just in time to see Dumbledore stand. He held his hand up for silence. It was silent in seconds. "Thank you. As some of you know Proffesor Flitwick has retired. And as you don't know, I was unable to find a replacement. Luckily today I found one. Let me introduce you to your new Charms teacher: Professor Delacour!" The applause was deafening Hermione looked down the table and saw Fleur.

Her heart fell. It was against the rules at Hogwarts for there to be relationships between the students and teachers. If there was a chance before there certainly wasn't now. Hermione suddenly didn't feel like talking to anyone. She turned and made her way back towards her dorm. The Head boy and girl had a seperate common room for the two of them. Then they had their own rooms. Hermione walked towards her door but hesitated at the door. She didn't feel like going in so she turned and plopped down on the couch. She didn't know why she was getting so upset. There was nothing going on between her and the older witch and after years of pretending to hate her she fell for her after 1 night.

Hermione laughed at herself "Damn Hermione one night and you are almost in love with the girl." She got up from her spot on the couch and made her way to her room. She walked straight inside this time no hesitation.

What Hermione didn't notice was Fleur was at the door the whole time. The only thought she could come up with was

'When did Hermione start liking girls?' 


	5. Fun and Games

A/N I swear this is the last update until Aug. 5 this one just got done sooner than I thought it would.

Fleur went over and plopped down on the spot Hermione had recently left. She obviously had alot to learn about the younger witch. Fleur knew that in order to be a good friend she was going to have to go to her room and help her feel better. She just didn't know if she could. What if she started rambling on about how in love she was with the other girl. It would just be too much. Yet she had too.

Fleur got up and walked over to the door marked; H. Granger. She knocked lightly " Hermione? May I come in?" 

"I'm quite busy at the moment with..er homework can this wait? Fleur tapped her foot impatiently. " I don't mean to be rude and I know we are starting over and being friends and all but I know for a fact that it total bullshit. Now let me in!" This time Hermione didn't refuse. She waved her wand and the door swung open. "Come in Proffesor" Fleur was a little annoyed at the use of the word but pushed it away and entered. She looked around the room and spotted Hermione at the writing desk. " Hold on I'm just about done with this letter to my friend." Fleur laughrd quietly. "Krum?" Hermione shook her head no.

"No not Krum. We haven't spoken in awhile. I'm writing to my best friend. We met right after the Triwizard tournament. Her name is Caley."

Jealousy raged inside Fleur but she kept her cool. She had to be a good friend. " Do you love her?" Hermione laughed. " Only as a friend. We dated once but it was too awkward." Hermione saw the look on Fleur's face. Her eyes had got wide and her mouth formed an "O" shape. " And yes I'm a lesbian" Hermione added the last sentence bitterly. " I'm sorry to have scared you proffesor but I'm trying to be open about it" They use of the word brought her out of her trance. "Hermione.. the only time I want you calling me Proffesor is in class or in the presence of other teachers or students if you don't abide by that so help me I'll hurt you" Hermione gulped and nodded slowly." The two sat in an awkward silece until Hermione jumped up.

"oooh Fleur we should play 20 Questions" Fleur was scared but she would do anything to see the girl happy. " How do you play?" Hermione giggled a bit. "It's easy you write down 20 questions on little slips of paper and put them in a hat. You take turns drawing questionns which both people need to answer" Now Fleur was really scared but she did want to ask a few questions so she nodded. They spent the next few minutes thinking of questions and writing them on slips of paper. " Finally" Fleur sighed as the poured the slips into the hat.

"You first Hermione" The younger girl grabbed one from the hat and read " What is your sexual preference?" Hermione smiled it was one of her questions. " Well you know mine Fleur so whats yours?" Fleur felt her throat go dry. She had no idea why but she was nervous to admit this. She had never told anyone before but she had to say it "I-I'm Bisexual Hermione. I've never told anyone that before" Hermione's mouth dropped "oh..ok then your turn" Fleur grabbed a slip and read " Have you ever had a thing for a friend?" This time Fleur smiled it was her question " I know I have what about you?"

"Too many times to count Fleur" Hermione reached forward and grabbed her secong slip " What os your current status?" Fleur smiled once again it was hers. "Divorced and you?" Hermione laughed "Single" The rest of the questions varied from their sex life to worst enemies. Around 1Am all questions had been answered. Fleur told Hermione about the sleeping arrangements and she could hardly stop herself from screaming with joy. They both went to bed their thoughts consumed by the other.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione couldn't sit still. Her scheldule today finished off with Double Charms and she could barely contain her excitement. She looked at the head table and spotted Fleur she waved and got a wink in return that made her stomach do backflips. She went and sat down by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Good morning" she said. She got nods in return. Her friends were not morning people. The normal conversation started as always after they got some food in them. It consisted of the same crap it did every morning. Quidditch, Snape, Trewlany, Quidditch and to top it off they talked about a pretty girl. Today that girl was Fleur. Usually Hermione would tune out but today she listened in.

Hey Ron! Double Charms today! A chance to check out Fleur eh?" Ron elbowed him in the gut and nudged his head toward Hermione. 'Now or Never' Hermione thought. "Yeah should be a great class. Getting to stare at your brothers super hot ex-wife" Ron sprayed his pumpkin juice all over the the person sitting in front of him who just so happened to be Neville " Sorry mate, Hermione what did you just say?"She laughed " What? didn't know little bookworm Hermione was only into chicks?" She laughed again grabbed her bag and headed off to Defence against the Dark Arts.

Halfway through DADA Hermione was writing in her notebook. Writing was one of the hobbies she loved. Today she was writing down the lyrics to her favorite songs. At the moment she was wtiting the beginning of Time of your Life By: Greenday. She stopped a moment to see how much longer they had in class. She groaned inwardly when she saw the clock. 'If classes continue to go this slow I will go crazy long before the school year ends' Hermione thought. She looked at the teacher. She was demonstrating the correct wand movements for a complicated that Hermione had perfected her 5th year. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They were pink in the face from trying so hard to perfect the spell. Hermione turned back to her songs. She was now copying down Feels like I'm in love by, Kelly Marie.

Halfway through Girl on TV by LFO the class ended. "Finally Hermione breather out as she copied down the homework. She then joined Harry and Ron as they walked out of class. " What do we have next Harry? I can't stand another hour and a half of boredom." She didn't even bother speaking to Ron. He had earlier accused her of trying to convert his sister and she was still mad at him. Speaking of Ginny she was right across the hall. Hermione got an idea. She turned to the boys " Hey can you guys wait here? I need to speak with Ginny real quick" Harry nodded and Ron looked pissed. Hermione ran over to Ginny and put her arm round her waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear " I'm still mad at your brother so what I'm about to do will severly piss him off" Hermione then kissed Ginny on the lips hard.

She had to supress a smile when she felt Ginny kiss her back. Hermione pulled away and gave Ginny a hug before skipping back to Harry and Ron. Harry looked shocked. Ron looked like his head was going to explode. Hermione wanted to push him further so she turned to wave bye to Ginny but stopped short.

Just beyond the spot where she had kissed Ginny was Fleur. Her eyes were wide and full of shock, hurt, and tears.

A/N Ok that was the last update until August 5th. I'm sorry but I have my family visting then a vacation and wont be near a computer. Then when I get back I only have a few days with my girlfriend until she leaves for 2 weeks. but I will update after she leaves I promise.

2 reasons to review:

1. Reviews make me warm and fuzzy 2. That feeling will make me want to update immeadiately when I get back. 


	6. Talking

A/N Okay here is the long waited update. It would have been up sooner but I was almost done and I deleted it so I had to do it again. Anyways I will start High School soon so the update wait may be this long in the future as well. Oh and there is a little bit of Mature Content so yeah.

Hermione looked at Fleur's amazingly hurt face. She turned around to see if Ron and Harry were still waiting. They were gone. She turned back around to see Fleur but she was gone too. Hermione would have gone right then to find Fleur but she was already late. She sighed and figured she could always talk to her after Charms or before bed. She sighed and walked out of the castle doors to Care of Magical Creatures.

By the time Hermione had gotten to Charms she had an outline of her speach planned out. She would just say she kissed Ginny to piss off Ron. She got into class and sat in the chair right in front of the teachers desk. Hermione waited patiently for a few minutes until she heard the class door slam shut.

She watched Fleur walk to the front of the class and felt her heart squeeze. She was looking beautiful as always. Long blonde hair, creamy white skin, and beautiful blue eyes. That was not what had made Hermione's act the way it was. Around Fleur's eyes was red and puffy. She had been crying. Alot.

Fleur turned to the blackboard and wrote: Pages 45-50. She turned back to the class. "Go to the pages shown in your textbook. Read them then practice the charm." Fleur went and sat in her desk. Hermione dug in her bag for a moment. She pulled out the right book and went to page 45 and began to read. Hermione choice of seat was now proving to be a nusciance. She couldn't help but look up at Fleur every few minutes.

Naturually Hermione didn't finish her reading until the class was 30 minutes until over. Hermione grabbed her wand and said the incantation. As expected a sheild only Hermione could see appeared around her. "Proffesor. I have done the charm." Fleur looked at her and said "We shall see" The older girl thought a moment and said "Stupefy" The spell was 2 feet from Hermione when it bounced back and hit a very unfortunate Neville. Hermione muttered the countercurse. "5 points to Gyriffindor for your excellence Miss Granger. I am docking 5 for Neville. Oh and Come see me after class Miss Granger."

The entire class's mouth hung open in shock. Especially Hermione's. Neville was not her fault. It was Fleur's! Hermione decided to shrug it off. She had other things to think about.

After all the students had shuffled out of the class Hermione approached the teachers desk. "You wanted to talk Fleur?" The other girl looked up. " This is a school matter. You will address me as Proffesor" Hermione nodded slowly. "Anyway. I wanted to inform you that I am docking another 10 points for your public display with Miss Weasley" Hermione got in the mind set for her speach. " Yeah. About that there isn't anything between me and Ginny-" Fleur cut her off. " It is no buisness of mine what you do after school hours. Now would you please take your leave"

Hermione had had enough. " If you don't believe I'm not interested in Ginny I'll just have to show who I AM interested in!" Hermione went to the other side of Fleur's desk and yanked her out of her chair. Hermione buried her hand in Fleur's hair and pulled her face toward hers. Then Hermione kissed her. Hard.

The younger girl smiled when she felt Fleur kiss her back. She couldn't make any coherent thoughts. Her body was on fire. Every second of it was electric. For both girls. The broke apart just short of passing out for lack of air. Fleur smiled at Hermione to give her reassurance that is was OK. Fleur leaned forward to whisper in Hermione's ear. " I believe we need to talk. After dinner. Your room sounds good to me" Hermione nodded. Before pulling back she bit on the younger girl's ear lightly and gave it a gentle tug. She smiled when she heard Hermione give a small whimper.

Fleur pulled back waved and walked out of the class swaying her hips more than usual for Hermione's enjoyment. The younger girl let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. It came out shaky. Little did Fleur know Hermione's ear was one of her spots and that her tiny act made Hermione so turned on she could barely stand. Hermione tried to shake it off and went to drop off her bag before dinner.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall she looked up at the staff table and spotted Fleur. She waved and Fleur blew a kiss. Hermione blushed and took her seat next to Harry and across from Ron. Surpringly Ron look up from his food and said " Hermione? About earlier. I just want to say I'm sorry. I overreacted and I knew it." Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. " It's..ok Ron. I pushed you too far with kissing Ginny" They nodded in agreement and went back to their dinner.

Later that night Hermione was just getting out of the shower dressed in her short shorts and tiny tank top. She then spotted Fleur at the window taking a letter from a large owl. She turned around and screamed. "Oh, holy shit! you scared the fuck outta me Hermione!" The younger girl giggled. "Who is it from?"

"Caley" Hermione looked up."Oooooh! Gimmie" Hermione grabbed the letter from Fleur and as the older girl looked at her like she was crazy Hermione read:

Hermione,

Hey girly! I got the OK from my parents. I will be at your school this weekend and I will be staying til your graduation. But if there is no hot chicks I'm bailing. Just playing! I do need to check out this Fleur girl though. Gotta make sure she is good enough for you don't I:)

Lotsa Love,  
Caley.

Hermione laughed. "She is always looking out for me. Caley is coming to visit" She said to Fleur. The older girl smiled. "So I get to meet your best friend?" Fleur asked excitement apparent in her voice. Hermione nodded. Hermione walked over to Fleur and wrapped her arms around her waist."Now I believe you wanted to talk" She said as she led Fleur over to her bed. She layed down and propped herself up with pillows. She gestured for Fleur to do the same. She obliged.

"You see Hermione I do care for you but I know you are close to the Weasley's. I am not in good graces with them at the moment. They blame me for the divorce. They say I gave Bill false hope. I don't want them to shun you because of me." Hermione thought a moment. "If the Weasley's love me like they say they do they wont shun me because of you."

Fleur nodded. " I guess we will burn that bridge when we come to it." This time Hermione had something to say. " What are we Fleur?" She looked up at the older girl. " I don't know about you Hermione but I want you to be my girlfriend." Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had been more excited unless you count that one time with Caley but that another story.

" I want to be your girlfriend Fleur" They both smiled and sealed it with a kiss.They sat in content silence for awhile until Hermione broke with "So...Caley's coming soon" Fleur laughed. " First day and already I'm gonna meet the parents?" Hermione eyes got wide "N-No It's not like that" Fleur laughed again. "Chill, I'm just teasing."

Hermione then got a seductive smile on her face. "Tonight I'll show you just how well I can tease" She whispered in Fleur's ear. She felt Fleur shiver. The older girl wanted her. Hermione pushed her lips onto Fleur's. The older girl immediately responded and shoved her tounge into Hermione's mouth. The younger girl moaned and moved to remove Fleur's top. It was then Fleur's mind started to race.

Hermione was rubbing Fleur breasts through her bra. She reached around and undid it from the back. She pulled her lips from Fleur's to pay attention to her now bare breasts. After awhile of licking and sucking she went down further. She layed feather light kisses on Fleur's stomach. She then started to undo the button on Fleur's jean skirt. Her skirt was undone Hermione then stood and undressed until she was left in nothing but underwear.

Hermione went back to Fleur and pulled off her skirt. She was about to remove the older girl's underwear when she heard Fleur say one word. A very faint:

"Stop"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Fleur. Then the older girl started to cry. Hermione rushed forward and held Fleur in her arms making soothing sounds in her ear. After awhile Fleur had stopped crying.

"I am sorry Hermione. I'm not ready. Not for sex alone just with a women" Hermione gasped. " Oh shit Fleur! I totally forgot that this would be your first time with a women. I'm sorry. Should have gone slower" Fleur looked down and blushed. " I feel like a loser. 20 years old and I panic at the thought of sleeping with a girl." Hermione grabbed Fleur's face and turned her to face her. "Look. This makes you no less of a person. Being with a women for the first time unlocks a whole bunch of new emotions and they are complicated. I shouldn't have rushed you."

Fleur started to cry again and Hermione held her. She layed the both of them down and for the second time that week Hermione held Fleur while she cried until she fell asleep.

A/N Okay so that was it. I hope you enjoyed it

Reasons to review

1. My girlfriend is in Louisiana and I need some cheering up

2.I'll want to write some more and give you people a better update next time 


	7. Oh my God it's Caley!

A/N Oh my god! I'm am completely sorry for the update wait. My girlfriend has been back for weeks I just started school though. I'm a Freshman in highschool. I've had so much to do with learning how to open my locker(Still can't!) and just getting signed info papers back to all my teachers. I'm so sorry and I'll try my hardest not to make the wait so long! Oh and Caley appears in the chapter!

The next morning Hermione was woken up by pounding on the door. She looked down at Fleur. Obviously she needed sleep because the loud noise didn't even stir her. Hermione carefully untangled herself from Fleur. She put on the robe hanging on the doorknob and hurried to answer the door. She opened the door and got a brief glimpse of the common room when she was almost knocked over in a massive hug. Caley had arrived.

"Oh my god Hermione girl! One week and I miss you like crazy! We SO-" Hermione shushed her and pointed to the lump in the bed that was Fleur. Caley lowered her voice to an excited whisper. "Oh Hermione got some last night! How was she?" Hermione rolled her eyes "THAT is Fleur you dumbass. and I didn't get any last night" Her friend eyed her skeptically. " If you didn't get any then why are both of you almost naked?" Hermione didn't know how but Caley could tell how much clothes you had on under anything. Blankets and robes for example. " How did you get here anyway?"

Being the nut she it Caley's voice got quiet and falsely innocent. " The mole peoples came and gots me and I was just a mindin' my own business and yeah" Hermione laughed at her friends antics. "Seriously how?" Caley was about to tell her about how she came to be there when Hermione cut her off. " Oh, hold on" Instantly Caley watched as her friend changed into a loving caring girlfriend. Hermione walked towards her bed and climbed on it carefully. Hermione leaned over and whispered in Fleur's ear." Time to get up sweetie." Fleur stirred and looked up at Hermione. " Is your friend here?" Hermione nodded. "Ok how about I take a shower and meet you two in the common room?" Hermione smiled and gave Fleur a short kiss." Wonderful now get your hot ass in the shower" Fleur laughed. She grabbed a towel off the floor to cover her chest and walked into the restroom. Hermione turned back to Caley. "Come on we can talk in here"

Caley followed Hermione to the common room. The pair of girls plopped down on the couch and Hermione surveyed her friend. Caley was taller than Hermione by about 4 or 5 inches. She had really dark skin that was very soft, her cheeks were slightly chubby but it made her look cute. She had a very athletic build she was amazing at any sport. Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts. "So Caley, How were things at Klein bekannt?" Caley shrugged "Same old" Klein bekannt was the little known wizarding school Caley attended in Germany.

"Anyway Caley how didja get here?" Once again Caley got ready to tell Hermione how got there. " Well a little bit ago Dumbledore came to my dorm. He said he was gonna take me here so he told me to apparate to Hogsmeade. Anyway we got there and I saw all the little shops. We so gotta go shopping there. Anyway we walked up to the castle. It's looks huge from the outside! Anyway he said he was waiting for a memo and that we had to stop by his office. Anyway we stopped by there. A few minutes after some talking someone knocked on his door he told them to come in and OH MY GOD in walked the most gorgeous girl. She had long red hair and it was like fire red. She had freckles everywhere. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and boys jeans. She gave him the note he nodded and asked her to take me to you."

We were walking down the hallways and my god is she funny and cute. She told me she plays chaser and I told her I was a seeker. We talked about quidditch for awhile. Before she dropped me off here she told me her name and we went our separate ways." Hermione was severely embarrassed. She never heard people talk about Ginny that way. At least who she thought was Ginny. "Whats her name" Caley got a glazed over look and said in a dreamy voice "Ginny Weasley" Hermione tried her hardest not to bust out choking on her own spit. " Anyways 'Mione tell me all about your french chick in there" She gestured towards Hermione's door.

"Starting with what happened last night. You say you didn't get any yet both of you were almost naked so spill" Hermione blushed. She really didn't want to explain her actions to her friend. Especially since she used to do the same thing with her. Luckily Fleur walked in at that moment. "Having fun girls?" They turned to see Fleur standing at Hermione's door.

Hermione couldn't explain it. No matter what Fleur did she always looked...yummy. Today she was wearing jeans and a cute top that had The Weird Sisters logo on it. A good plus for Hermione was that if Fleur raised her arms up slightly she could see about an inch of her stomach. Caley usually trusted Hermione's girlfriends. But she could tell there was something about Fleur that made Caley uneasy. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful it looked fake, Maybe it was how lovesick Hermione looked when she saw her, Maybe it was because she was losing her best friend to her. Or so it felt.

"What shall we do today girls?" Hermione asked the two of them. " Well I want to get to know Caley and I haven't formally introduced myself and I don't think I made a great first impression so, Hi I'm Fleur" She held out her hand. Caley took her hand and shook while saying "Caley." Hermione beamed at the two and suddenly got an idea for the day. "OOH girls I SO know what we should do today!" They looked over at her. "What?" They said together.

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly. "We could invite Harry, Ron, and Ginny over for a party! It would be so much fun. I can get firewhiskey and stuff" Caley instantly agreed at the sound of Ginny's name. Fleur pulled Hermione aside. "Remember what we talked about last night? What if they get mad?" Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes. "Fleur I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron wont care and Ginny wants what's best for me and I just don't think she wanted you in her immediate family. We'll be good with them." Fleur nodded. "Hey guys I'll go find them and come back. You stay here and get to know each other." Hermione walked over to Fleur and gave a loving kiss goodbye. She waved bye to Caley and walked out the door.  
Hermione walked down the corridors toward the Great Hall looking for her friends. She was a little worried about their reactions but not much. She knew Ginny didn't like Fleur because she treated her like she was 5 but that's changed right? Hermione looked around and realized she was in the Entrance Hall. She was about to go into the Great Hall when someone called her name. "Hermione!" She turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking toward her.

"Hey guys!" she said to them as they approached. "Hey Hermione" Ginny said to her. "Oh yeah guys I just wanted to tell you , you are all invited to a small party tonight in my common room." They looked excited "Who is coming?" Ginny asked looking excited. Hermione took a deep breath. "My friend Caley and my new girlfriend Fleur" She looked at their faces Harry was smiling at her, Ron was looking at her in envy and Ginny was looked dumbfounded. She recovered soon by yelling out "FINALLY!" Hermione looked at her in confusion. "What?" Ginny smiled at her and laughed. "Hermione the only real reason I hated Fleur was she was leading on Bill. It was so obvious she loved you. and I thought you liked her but I was only sure of it when you told me you were a lesbian" Hermione smiled "I thought you'd hate me. Well anyways I gotta get back I left Caley and Fleur in my room and it's not smart to leave my girlfriends with her. She'll tear them apart. Gotta go be at my room at 6 kay? Bye!"

Fleur was sitting politely on the couch while Caley looked her up and down. "How old are you Fleur?" Fleur looked at Caley and thought 'Of course. Hermione's parents aren't here she'll be doing the interrogation. "I'm 21" Caley looked taken aback. " 3 years? That's a pretty big difference" Fleur shook her head. "Not really. My ex-husband was 5 years older than me" Caley choked on her own spit. " You've been married?" Fleur nodded. "We're divorced now" Caley looked at her. "Oh no no no I didn't think Hermione was an affair it's just a little odd she's dating a divorced woman." Fleur was pretty sure she heard Caley say " and it's kinda hott"

It was silent for a few minutes when Caley looked at her and asked 'If you don't mind I'd like to know what happened last nigh. Unless it's too personal" Fleur didn't hesitate. "Oh no it's cool. Last night Hermione and I got caught up in the moment and we almost went too far" Caley nodded showing she accepted the answer. "How long have you known Hermione?"

"We met when I was 17" Caley smiled. She was actually starting to like the girl. "Look Fleur I'm starting to like the idea of you with Hermione but be warned. If you hurt her I swear to god I will fucking kill you understand?" Fleur nodded "Got it" Caley smiled once again. " Then we will get along just fine" Caley stood and enveloped Fleur in a hug.

Hermione then walked in the door. Caley watched as Fleur went over to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss. "Well" Hermione said. "They will be here at 6 so Caley why don't you set up your things in Fleur's room. And just so you know tonight will be an all-nighter so Fleur and I will be in my room, Harry and Ron in here and Ginny will be in your so please control yourself Bubblez" Caley nodded Fleur looked at Hermione confused "Bubblez?" Hermione laughed. "Caley preferred nickname" This time Fleur laughed "Ok then"

After a long while of unpacking Caley's crap and hanging out talking and thanking Dobby for the food he kept bringing up for the party they heard a knock at the door. It was 3:30 so they were a little confused. Hermione got up and answered it. The second the door opened in came a sobbing Ginny Weasley. "Oh fuck. Gin what's wrong?" Ginny couldn't stop crying long enough to answer. Caley and Fleur cleared of the couch and they led Ginny over to it. Hermione sat her down and tried to calm her down.

It took awhile but they finally got the younger girl to calm down. She down had her head in Hermione's lap, holding on to her shirt and sniffing accasionally."Gin? You gonna be ok enough to tell us?"Fleur said to the red-head. Ginny looked up at her ex-sister-in-law. "I guess. It's not that bad I just thought it was my fault and after thinking and realizing that it's impossible for it to be my fault I'm fine" They all sat they listening to her ramble until Hermione said "Gin? get on with it" Ginny nodded. " Oh yeah, well Harry is gay. We broke up" Hermione's mouth hung open. "But at breakfast a couple days ago he was going on about Fleur!" Ginny shook her head and said two words "Cover-up" Hermione got the confused look off her face and nodded. "You cool to go to the party?" Caley piped in. Ginny nodded "Hell I don't care about it. Just as long as I didn't convert him!" Everyone laughed.

After the party was all set up Harry and Ron arrived. Everyone immeadiately grabbed a glass of Firewhiskey. Bigger drinkers grabbed glasses of Vodka. Including Caley and Ginny. The party turned out to be quite fun with Hermione and Fleur dancing/grinding up against each other. (Hermione was trying her hardest NOT to moan. Ron was leering at the two while Harry danced along to the music. Caley was blantantly flirting with Ginny who being as oblivious as she is noticed nothing.

After everyone was loosened up by the mass amounts of alcohol they decided to play Truth or Dare. Since Ginny was youngest she span first. It spun around and finally stopped on Harry. "Well?" She asked tauntingly. "Truth" he said confidence in his voice. "How long have you been into men?" Everyone gave a small laugh but Harry didn't even hesitate. "Oh god after Lupin! That man was" He gave a little shiver. Everyone laughed louder as Ginny looked like a tomato. Harry took the bottle this time and spun it. it landed on Caley. "Dare" she said. She loved dares and had never in all her life turned one down. " I dare you to fondle Ginny for an entire minute In front of all of us." Ginny paled and Caley giggled nervously. " I uh can't unless I have permission from her" When Caley said this her eyes were glued to the floor. "Ginny who wanted to show Harry she wasn't a chicken-shit just said "Go right ahead" Caley nodded and approached Ginny. After Ginny had told her to get on with it she didn't hesitate to put her hand on Ginny's right breast. She started to massage it lightly. This would have been no big deal but there was something there they hadn't counted on.

Ginny was barely supressing moans as this older girl felt her up. She had never felt like this before. Harry had never done this and she would never let Dean or Michael. After the minute was up Caley went back to her seat. Both girls were pink in the face from arousal not that anyone knew it wasn't embarassment.

Caley spun the bottle still to nervous to speak afraid it would come out as 'Ginny, I want you' This time it landed on Fleur. Caley got an evil look in her eye as Fleur said "Dare" She looked over at Hermione and thought 'This is for you' She looked back over at Fleur " I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear and bra" Fleur nodded and stood. She removed her shirt and jeans. Hermione's breathing got heavy as she saw Fleur. Her bra was tiny and showed alot of cleavage. She was also wearing a G-string. Hermione started to fidget. Fleur who was sitting next to Hermione felt the heat come from her body and gave a light chuckle. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. it landed on Caley.

Once again she chose dare. "I dare you to take off Ginny's pants with your teeth" Caley was nervous. "I can't do it unless I have permission from Ginny" The youngest girl just nodded dumbly. Everyone cleared off the couch and Ginny layed on top of it. Caley lowered herself on top of Ginny. Caley slowly used her teeth to unbutton Ginny jeans and pull them off her legs. All the while Ginny hoped Caley didn't notice how wet she was.

As the night dragged on everyone got increasingly more drunk and the dares got increasingly more racy. Including dares to lick melted chocolate out of someone's bellybutton or streaking down the hallways.

Around 1am they all decided it would be best for them all to go bed. Fleur and Hermione bade them goodnight and adjourned to their room. Caley and Ginny did the same. Ron and Harry were already out.

Fleur and Hermione were finally settling into bed when the older girl spoke up. "I'm sorry Hermione" she said quietly but loud enough for Hermione to hear."For what Fleur?" Hermione was trying to see if there was anything Fleur had to be sorry for. " I know it's not easy having to wait for me to be ready. I'm sure your past relationshipd have had a sexual side and I can't give that to you just yet and for that I'm sorry." Hermione stared striaight into Fleur's eyes as she said "Fleur I don't care how long it takes. I'm willingly to wait until your ready even if it takes 5 years. I hope it doesn't but I'll wait even if it does."

Fleur smiled at her girlfriends words. she could actually see in her eyes that she was totally and completely sincere. Fleur couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Hermione. Someone who caredfor her. And not the usual fake eyes glazed-over crap she always got. "I'm glad I have you Hermione." The younger girl smiled and placed a loving kiss on Fleur's lips. Hermione smiled through the kiss. She was damn lucky to have a girl like Fleur to care about her.

Hermione was yanked out of her thoughts as she felt the kiss getting a little more passionate. She reluctantly pulled away not wanting a repeat of the night before. "Goodnight" Hermione said to Fleur. She smiled. "Goodnight Hermione" They shared a short sweet kiss before they rolled over and went to sleep.

Caley was pulling the covers back to settle into bed when Ginny came out of the bathroom dressed for bed. The pair layed down facing opposite directions. "Ginny?" Caley said tentatively testing if she way awake. "Yeah?" Caley fidgeted a minute nervous to say what was on her mind. "About tonight" Ginny got scared for a moment. "I'm sorry I should have turned the dare down. Both of them. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable." Ginny tried to comprehend what she said. Was she sorry she did it or sorry she put her out her comfort zone?

"Look Caley both time I told you go ahead. I didn't say no did I? I could have but I didn't So there is no reason tp be sorry. You did nothng." Caley nodded. She really wanted to admit to the girl she had feelings for her. It felt like she was lying if she didn't. Plus she was sure the girl was straight. She would tell her anyway but she didn't want to lose her. "Are you sure were cool Gin? I mean tonight alone I felt you up and got your jeans off!" Ginny laughed "We are fine now sleep!" Caley nodded and they both attempted sleep again. Ginny was having a hard time getting the images of a naked Caley streaking down the hallway out of her mind.

Fleur was stil having troubles sleeping. She wasn't stupid she could sense something between the youngest Weasley and Hermione's friend. She knew that their blushes were because they wanted each badly. "Hermione?" The younger girl stirred from her sleep and turned to look at Fleur "What is it?" She asked sleepily. "Did you notice anything between Caley and Ginny tonight?" Hermione nodded "Yeah when Caley felt her you could tell they both were pretty turned on. And when Caley ran down the hallway Ginny's eyes were not on her face." Fleur nodded her agreement. "Things are going to get interesting around here" Hermione made a noise of agreement.

"Wow so many people with relationship issues" Fleur said in a amused voice. Fleur was waiting for Hermione to respond. When she didn't Fleur turned to the younger girl. She already went back to sleep. Fleur laughed lightly and gave Hermione a light kiss on the cheek. "God your cute Hermione" Fleur then turned over and went to sleep.

A/N Okay yeah I know finally I update. Good news the next chapter is already in progress. I do get time to write it every school day for 40 minutes. Except Wendsday. I also write in class when I'm done or I don't want to listen. So unless I don't feel like typing you'll get a update soon So review. Because I like them and they make me want to type so I get more! 


	8. Relationship issues!

A/N Oh my God! Two updates same week! You all should love me! Well this chapter kinda short but I was so ahead in it when I posted the last one I finished it today in Biology.(You try listening to you teacher talk about worm cycles!) But the actual worms are SO cute. Anyways to the story:

When Hermione woke up the next morning her head was pounding uncontrollably. "I'm never drinking again" she muttered as she wiped her mouth. "Lets see how long THAT lasts." Hermione turned to see Fleur standing by the bathroom door stirring a cup of coffee. Hermione eyed it enviously. "Where didja get the coffee?" She replied with "Dobby brought it up. He figured we might need it considering the amount of firewhiskey we got" Hermione nodded. Her headache was horrible. She reached for her wand and did a simple hangover cure. "Better now?" She heard Fleur say from the corner of the room. Hermione nodded now feeling no pain. "Am I the last up love?"

She saw a smile grace Fleur's lips. "Well, Everyone but Ginny. Caley is still in bed though. Apparently Ginny has her shirt in a pretty tight grip. She wont let go. She keeps saying or moaning things like 'Caley or Oh god Caley please' it's quite funny" Hermione eyed her "Are you serious?." Fleur nodded and Hermione stood. "I'm gonna go see." The young girl quickly walked out the room the older girl right on her heels.

Hermione quietly made it into the other room and saw two lumps in the bed. One obviously awake . She was right next to the bed when she saw a very pink-faced Caley with her eyes wide open and a sleeping Ginny who had Caley's shirt clutched in her hand. Just then Ginny let out a very audible moan and said "Yes Caley that's it!" Hermione had an amused smile on her face. "Ha! Caley. She's having a wet dream about you!" Hermione said in loud whisper.

Caley gave her a look that obviously meant 'Fuck you!'. Hermione smiled only got wider as Ginny said "Mmmm that was great Caley." The older girl flushed. The three girls watched as Ginny started to wake up. Caley pretended to be asleep as Hermione and Fleur bolted out of the room.

Once back in their room Hermione collapsed in laughter on their bed. "Oh god Fleur that was so funny!" Fleur too was laughing. They both had tears in their eyes. "I still can't believe it. 17 and having wet dreams!" The two continued their laughter until the just couldn't laugh anymore. Fleur was staring into space. "What do you want to do today Hermione?"

Hermione knew exactly what she wanted to do today and was tempted to say 'Take you roughly on the floor of our bedroom.' But she kept quiet. It was hard to stay off Fleur but she made a promise to wait. " I don't know. I could do homework and you can plan lessons." Fleur nodded. "Yeah lets do that"

Hermione had spaced out her books pn a table in her room. Fleur was working steadily at the desk. They had been working for 3 hours when they heard screaming coming from the other room. Hermione looked over at Fleur."Troubles in paradise do you think?" The older girl shook her head. " That isn't Caley and Ginny. That's Ron and Ginny" The pair simultaneously got up and walked to the other room.

When they entered it was sight to see. Ginny was on top of Ron kicking the shit out of him while Caley and Harry tried to pull her off. Hermione stunned them both. She put one in one corned and the second in another before she revived them. "Now someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She looked at them all individually. Ginny was furious but had not a scratch on her. Ron had a black eye and bloody nose. Harry looked slightly out-of-place and Caley looked plain confused. Then Ginny spoke up. "What happened was Caley and I were talking and we got kinda close and Ron came in without knocking saw us and started to scream about people trying to convert me!" Ron stood. "I don't want anyone messing with your mind!"

"Messing with my mind? Geez Ron not again! Ever since Hermione kissed me you've-" Caley cut her off and turned to Hermione. "You've kissed her? Recently? You said you didn't like her. What the hell 'Mione?" Hermione was starting to get a headache. "Caley please understand I-"

"You kissed her! Why didn't you say so? You coulda told me!"

"Look Caley it wasn't like that! It was just to-"

"You could have saved me a load of trouble 'Mione! Why didn't you say anything when I told you I liked her?"

I don't-" She was cut off by Ginny. "You like me Caley?" The older girl nodded. "But Hermione obviously has gotten to you!"

Caley I swear there's nothing between me and Ginny I'm in love with Fleur!" She covered her mouth. 'Shit!' She thought. She turned to Fleur. "God Fleur, I know we've only been together 3 days but ih, oh god I'm sorry" Hermione waited patiently. Finally Fleur said "I can't do this" and left the rooms. Hermione had tears running down her face. She left in a dignified manner and went to her room. She layed down on her bed and cried.

Back in the other room Caley, Ginny, Ron, and Harry weren't looking at each other. They seem to think their socks were way cooler. At the same time Caley and Ginny breathed out "God I feel like shit"

Hermione had eventually cried herself to sleep. When she woke some hours later she had to splash her face with water. "God I look like crap" she said aloud. After fixing herself up some she went and sat on her bed. She was staring into space when she heard a knock on the door. " Hermione? It's Ginny. Can I come in?" Hermione thought a moment. It wasn't her fault Fleur left. Hell is anyone's fault it's Caley's. "Yeah come on in" As Ginny entered she took a look at her friend. You could tell she had been crying, but it did look like she had tried to clean herself up. "I'm sorry about Fleur. I'm not trying to make it worse but Harry and Ron have been looking but we don't think she's on grounds"

Hermione nodded. "Figures" Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. " Caley won't speak to me." She said quietly. Like a confession. Just then it hit Hermione. "Oh my god." she said slowly "You in love with her." Ginny couldn't look Hermione in the eye. She stared at her socks and nodded. Hermione felt all giddy inside. "Wow Gin. She wont even talk to you?" Ginny looked up at her friend. "I've only known her and a day! Thing is though I DO love her. And she wont even speak to me. Hell she wont even be in the same room with me!" Ginny lost it there. She dissolved in tears. Hermione held her friend as she cried.

Soon Ginny was asleep in Hermione's lap. She placed her on the pillows and covered her up with a blanket. Hermione quietly left the room in search of Caley.

She found her in Fleur's room reading a book caleed : Famous lesbian witched; A history of lesbianism. Caley heard the door shut after Hermione and looked up. "Why aren't you speaking to Ginny?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't talk to her Hermione! I've screwed it up. Why do you think I walk away. I admitted I like her in front of all of you and she is also straighter than a ruler!" Hermione started to laugh. How did Caley not see Ginny was crazily in love with her? "What the fuck are you laughing about Hermione Jane!" Immediately she stopped and got serious.

"Look Ginny loves you. She just cried herself to sleep because of you. Do you know how bad your behavior hurts her?" Caley put her face in her hands and shook her head. She kept saying "No, no, no" Hermione patted her friend on the back. Finally Caley said "I've really fucked up. How do I fix it?" Hermione just had to make a joke. She said " I wouldn't recommend putting on a robe and saying How bad do you want me?" Caley smacked her arm. "Look Caley. First remember before you Ginny was dead-sure she was straight. So don't rush her into anything." Caley nodded. "Second, She's in my bed Caley. Go to her. The older girl looked confused. "Wait! What do I say? I can't do this!" Hermione gave her a small push. "Don't say anything. No explainations should be necessary."

Caley took a deep breath outside the door. She quietly made her way into Hermione's room so she didn't wake Ginny." She stood by the bed and stared. She was so in love. Caley decided to get into bed. She took off her jeans ( She coudn't sleep in jeans) and tried to get in without disturbing the younger girl. Caley was lying next to her playing with a stray piece of her hair. Unfortunately Ginny was a light sleeper so it woke her up. She forced her eyes open and saw Caley smiling at her. "Hey beautiful" Caley said to her. Ginny looked down and in a cheeky tone asked "Are you trying to molest me?" Caley laughed and shook her head. 

"Look Ginny about earlier I wa-" Ginny put a finger on her lips to shush her. "I understand. Forget about it." Caley nodded. She lightly kissed Ginny's finger. Ginny pulled it away like she had been burned. That's when Caley saw it. In Ginny's eyes. She did love her. Caley started to lean in to the younger girl.  
Ginny saw this, closed her eyes and started to move towards Caley. It seemed it took a thousand years before their lips met but to Ginny it was well worth the wait. It was the most amazing kiss Ginny had ever felt. It was so much softer and she could feel all the emotions Caley felt for her.

Caley knew Ginny wouldn't be ready for sex right away so when she started feeling warm she pulled away. Caley stared into Ginny's eyes. "Wow" was all the young girl could say. Caley smiled. Ginny wasn't freaked. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend Caley?" Ginny asked hopefully Caley nodded. "I'm yours baby" Ginny smiled and kissed her again but everytime it started to heat up Caley would pull away.

After awhile of kissing and talking there was a knock on the door. " You better be decent because if you're not I'll kill you for having sex in my ned" The pair laughed at Hermione who took that as a sign to come in. Hermione smiled at them. They were spooning. Caley had her body wrapped around Ginny's. "I take it your together now?" Hermione asked. 'They do look like a cute couple.' Caley nodded. "Well I came to see if you wanted dinner. It's like 5 already. And Caley put your jeans back on." But Caley wasn't paying attention

Ginny had just slipped her hand under the waistband of Caley's underwear and started to tease her with her fingers. Hermione immediately picked up on what was going on. "Oh gross! If you're going to do that get out of my bed!" She kicked them out of her room. They were standing outside the door confused when it opened again. "And take your pants too!" Caley's jeans hit her in the head and stayed there like a hat. Ginny burst out laughing. Caley grabbed her hand and muttered "I gotta ask you something"

Caley shut the door behind them. "What was that about?" Ginny just smiled. "Look Caley I know Hermione probably said something about not rushing me but I'm ready" Ginny strode over and bucked her hips up to meet Caley's and she let out a light moan. "And I want you." Caley had no idea what to do. It was a complete turn on to habe Ginny pressed against her. But she was kinda young. Finally Caley asked "Are you a virgin Ginny?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes I am" Caley inwardly groaned. She couldn't do this. She stepped away. " I can't take that from you Gin. I lost my virginity at 16. That's 4 years of having sex. I can't take yours It should me special." Caley say down on the bed. For once in her life she was dating a virgin. Her last virgin was Hermione and Caley hadn't lost it yet ethier. Ginny however rolled her eyes. "Look Caley you wont be taking it I'll be giving it to you. I don't care how many people you've been with and anything with you will be special."

Caley looked up at her. She stood and took Ginny's hands. "Okay. We can do it. But not now. I want it to be perfect and a complete surprise." Ginny made a noise of agreement. She was about to give her girlfriend a kiss wehn they hear a commotion in the common room. The pair went out to see what was going on with Caley leading the way out the door.

What had made the loud noise was Ron and Harry. They had found Fleur. Hermione just then entered the common room. " Oh god whats wrong with her?" The boys placed her on the couch and got her a blanket. " Found her drunk in the Hoghead. She has had about 13 firewhiskeys. She passed out as soon as we got there. Hermione look relieved and worried. Harry and Ron left the room as Hermione grabbed her wand. She did two spells. One to wake up Fleur and the second to make her completely sober.

The older girl looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Hermione. She stood to get up and leave but something pushed her back down. "You're not leaving until you explain why you had your girlfriend crying most of today." They heard Caley say from the edge of the room. She had her wand raised. "Oh shit" Hermione said. Fleur was in for it. Caley made her way around the couch. She aimed her wand at Fleur. "Start explaining Ms. Delacour. I believe someone made a promise yesterday NOT to hurt Hermione."

Fleur was terrified. She had heard that Caley was better with a wand than Harry Potter himself. "Look I was just divorced. I was scared you can't blame me! I was nervous at the prospect of falling in love again. Hermione I d-" She was cut off. "Don't speak to her!" Caley growled. "You don't have the right at this moment" Hermione stood. "Let her finish." Caley nodded and reluctantly gestured for Fleur to continue. "Hermione I'm so sorry for what I did. The only reason I left was because I was afraid. I really do care for you and I was scared we would end up like Bill and I. Hermione I love you" Fleur stood. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Hermione had tears of happiness pouring down her face. She flung herself at Fleur and kissed her hard. The pair fell back onto the couch and continued their kiss. Caley took this as a cue to leave. "Were going to dinner now! If you care." The older girl took Ginny's hand and led her out and down to dinner.

Hermione couldn't stop. Fleur loved her. She loved Fleur. Everything was amazing. Hermion was in heaven until she felt Fleur's hand on her breast. She ignored it but then Fleur started to fondle her gently. Hermione broke apart and looked at Fleur questioningly. Fleur stopped and said the two words Hermione had been dying to hear. "I'm ready" Hermione smiled. "Are you sure?" The older girl nodded. Hermione went back to kissing Fleur. Once again she pulled away. She stood. "Come on." She grabbed Fleur's hand. "I want to take you somewhere." Hermione then led Fleur out of the room

Caley and Ginny were talking at dinner while eating their steak. "How long do you think it will tale until their getting into each others pants?" Ginny asked. Caley swallowed a large bite of steak. " A week at least." She said. Ginny shook her head. "No way. It'll be tonight. I bet you 5 galleons." Caley smiled. "Ok deal but I'm queen at this stuff." Ginny laughed. "Until now!"

A/N You should so love me! It's 5 til midnight and I kept my ass up to type your damn story. I'm not mad but I felt like crap so I gave you another update. The next one might be awhile and it wont be written on paper. But you should review because I'll probably fall asleep in Freshman Orientation tommorow. Oh well I hate that class! Review anyways because I'm tired! 


	9. Haha! I won!

A/N Hey I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been preoccupied with High school and relationship issues. The next thing I knew I hadn't updated in 3 months. I hope this makes up for it.

Hermione nearly dragged Fleur across the castle until she finally found her destination. She walked past the same strip of wall three times concentrating hard. Fleur was about to speak up when a highly polished wood door appeared. Hermione flashed her girlfriend with a smile and pulled her through the door. At first the room was dark. Fleur couldn't see a thing. "Hermione?" She called out. Hoping to find a sense of where she was. Then the room was flooded with light

It was a huge room. It look similar to the Head Girls room but was slightly larger. They walls were painted a dark burgundy color which matched the carpet. Hermione was standing in the very center of the circular place. "What do you think love?" Fleur was speechless. It was amazing. She was in shock. "It's amazing Hermione. You didn't have to do all this" Hermione smiled and shook her head. "It was no trouble at all."

Fleur laughed lightly and started to walk around the spacious room. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked over at Hermione nervously. "Care to join me over here" All the younger girl could do was nod and walk over to her girlfriend. She sat down next to Fleur and stared at her lovingly. "Are you positive you want this?" Hermione asked as she tucked some hair behind Fleur's ear.

Fleur nodded and leaned in to kiss Hermione. The younger witch enjoyed the softness of Fleur's lips and pushed her body closer. She felt Fleur wrap her arms around her waist and place her hands on the small of her back. Fleur felt Hermione run her tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips granting access. The second their tongues touched Fleur moaned and laid back on the bed, pulling Hermione on top of her.

Later that night Hermione and Fleur walked hand in hand back to their room not wanting to spend the night without seeing their friends. The two were very giddy for the late hour. They could barely go two feet without one of them pushing the other against the wall and snogging them sensless. So natuarlly it took forever to make it to the portrait hole. Hermione spoke the password as best she could in her very silly state. The two entered the room and were greeted by the sight of Caley and Ginny furiously making out on the couch.

"Oh, that's SO what I want to see when I come home at night" Hermione said sarcasm evident in every word she spoke. The two broke apart and smiled at the other couple. Fleur grabbed Hermione's arm and announced to the girls on the couch "We're going to head to bed now" They nodded and as they headed for their room Hermione started to hum. And Caley burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked a little annoyed. Caley whiped a tear from her eye as she said "You totally just got some! You always hum afterwards!" The smile of Hermione's face gave it away. "HA! See I told you Caley now pay up!" Caley groaned and reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 galleons and handed them over. "Wait!? You bet on when we would have sex?" Hermione asked incredously. The pair nodded. Hermione could have killed them but Fleur pulled her into their room. "They aren't worth it." Hermione nodded and the pair got ready for bed.

Hermione and Fleur were all settled in as Hermione turned over. "Any regrets?" Fleur shook her head no. "Good. I love you baby." She gave her a quick kiss and laid back down on her pillow. Fleur leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Rest up sweetheart. I love you"

A/N And there you go!! Hope you liked it! 


	10. The ending

A/N Ok another chapter. I hope you like it.

The next day Ginny and Caley decided to spend the day in their room. Caley was currently reading her book and Ginny was working on some homework. Or she was attempting. Ginny couldn't stop staring at Caley. After Fleur and Hermione's little tryst last night Ginny was wondering how long it would take the two of them to get that far. 'Damn you Hermione! Next time I'll speak for myself for when I'm ready!' Ginny thought fiercely.

Caley looked over and saw her girlfriend staring at her, deep in thought. Caley was far from stupid, she knew Ginny was getting impatient. Hell so was she but she wasn't sure she had the confidence to start anything. Caley decided to sneak another glance at Ginny. As she looked into her eyes she saw that they had gotten a few shades darker. Ginny was SO thinking dirty thoughts right now! Caley smiled and beckoned Ginny over to the bed. The younger girl complied and lay down on the bed next to Caley.

The older girl looked lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny responded by wrapping her arms around Caley's waist. What was once a soft, loving kiss was rapidly changing. Ginny felt herself getting hot under the collar and was a little sad. She knew that soon enough the kiss was going to be broken because Caley didn't want to push. Ginny decided to enjoy it while she could. She felt Caley's tongue run along her lips, and she opened them to grant access. The younger witch was sure that any moment the kiss was going to end. Boy was she wrong!

Ginny felt a hand creep up the side of her shirt and she jumped in suprise, causing Caley to stop. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first" Caley apoligized. But Ginny shook her head "You just suprised me. I thought you were going to stop because of what you said before" Caley smiled at her girfriend. "Are you sure you still want to do this Ginny?" The younger smiled largely and nodded. Caley laughed at the amazing girl under her and placed her lips back on hers. This time when Ginny felt Caley's hand creep up her shirt she was prepared so she didn't jump out of her skin. Ginny didn't even need to think. She knew they were ready

Hermione and Fleur were enjoying their day sitting contentedly sitting in each others arms talking and laughing at each others jokes. It wasn't until a little after noon until they heard a odd noise. " Fleur, what was that?" The older witch shook her head. "I'm not sure but it came from Caley and Ginny's room. We should go check what it is" Hermione nodded her agreement and they silently made their way to the door of the other couple's room. It was silent for a few moments and then they heard Ginny moan "Oh god Caley" Hermione's eyes got wide and she turned bright pink. It only got worse when they heard Caley say "You know you like it" At that Hermione turned and walked straight back to her room, her face pink as could be.

Fleur entered the room and saw Hermione sitting on the bed. Hermione heard the door close and spoke "I could have gone my entire life without hearing that" Fleur laughed at her girlfriend. "You get embarassed easy don't you? That's cute!" Hermione shot her an evil look and she shut up. "well I have an idea on how to get your mind off it" Fleur said with a sexy smile.

She walked over to the bed and slowly pushed Hermione into a laying position. Fleur whispered in her ear "I never did get a chance to return the favor you know" Hermione felt goose bumps erupt all over her arms. Oh this was going to be good.

Fleur kissed her neck softly and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. The part-veela suddenly got very self-conscious. She had never done this before. Hermione smiled at Fleur's hesitation. "It's ok." She said softly and Fleur nodded. The older witch continued to undress the two of them carefully until they were both completely nude. She put her lips on Hermione's and the next thing she knew she was making love to her girlfriend.

Ginny smiled at her girlfriend. That was the most thing she'd ever experienced. Caley was a little afraid at first to touch her at first but she eventually got over it. She had no qualms now about putting her hands on her. But Caley refused to let Ginny touch her. Today was about her pleasure she said.

The two couples joined in the common room later that day to walk down to dinner. As they walked Hermione looked around at everybody. The war was over. She was in love. And her two best friends hooked up. Everything was perfect.

Fleur glanced at her girlfriend. She was so amazing. It had been a crazy few weeks but she knew they'd make it. She just had a feeling. Everything was going to be fine now. 


End file.
